Blood Traitor
by pommedeplume
Summary: (January 1999) Draco Malfoy is afraid he might be attracted to men. Now he just needs to prove it to himself that he's not...


Marcus Flint was a large bloke, in more ways than one. He was standing next to Draco's bed, his large cock poking out of his robes expectantly. Draco's eyes were fixed on the motion of Flint's hand as he stroked himself. Draco wondered how he had got to this point. Just what the _hell_ was he even doing?

This was all Potter's fault. Draco had been having those stupid dreams about Potter again, the ones that he woke up from painfully hard and disorientated. Draco always made sure to give himself a wank, thinking about anything but Harry Potter while he reminded himself that he wasn't gay.

The dreams were all bullshit. They didn't mean anything. When he came he still thought about girls. There were so many gorgeous girls in the world, a great many who probably desired to be with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy name still meant something, even now. Those who called them blood traitors needed to have respect for their betters.

"You just going to stare, blood traitor, or are you going to suck me off?" Marcus said, seeming almost uninterested aside from the stiffness of his erection.

"Don't call me a blood traitor. How dare you? Besides. Your family didn't even support… him," Draco said.

"I just like seeing how red your face gets when I call you a blood traitor. Now come on. You're the one who wanted this," Marcus said.

Draco slowly approached. He was hoping he would talk himself out of this. He was also hoping he would talk himself into this. Just one time was all it would take. He could suck a cock and be cured. Once he knew how much he hated it everything would be all right.

"Does your wife know about this?" Draco asked, mere feet in front of Flint.

"No. Do I look stupid?" Flint asked with a scowl.

Draco held his tongue, though the temptation to tell Flint that he did in fact look pretty stupid was great. Flint wasn't what Draco considered physically attractive. He was rather tall and broad but not in a proportional sort of way. He was odd looking.

"How did you did you even get a girl as beautiful as her anyway? She's too good for you," Draco said.

Flint gestured at his cock and Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Please. You don't really think women care about _that_ ," Draco said.

Flint shrugged.

"Am I going to have shut up your pretty mouth with my big cock?" Flint said, wagging it at Draco.

Draco sighed. Flint wasn't going to make this easy on him. Draco hated that his own prick was rock hard in his pants right now. It was just nerves. This wasn't turning him on at all.

Draco dropped to his knees in front of Flint. He felt a mixture of curiosity and shame as he wrapped his hands around the thick shaft.

"Yes. That's good. Play with it a little," Flint urged.

Draco stroked it while Flint grunted. Flint's foreskin was pale and thick. The swollen bright red of his cock really stood out against it. Draco imagined Flint's pretty little wife taking all of it inside of her and his own cock twitched in his pants. He bet she just loved it. Though she wouldn't be suitable for other lovers after taking it, obviously.

"All right, all right. Suck me off already," Flint demanded.

Draco licked his lips. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the heat of Flint's cock. He was surprised how soft the head felt. The tip was damp with salty fluid that was less unpleasant than Draco expected.

"Mind your teeth, now," Marcus said as Draco took the head of his cock into his mouth, continuing to stroke the shaft with his hands.

Draco tried his best to lip his lips and tongue protect his cock from his teeth but he obviously had never done this before. He'd given Pansy head loads of times before but it wasn't exactly the same thing.

"Look at that. The blood traitor is a natural. You're better than this than you were at Quidditch," Flint said.

Draco wanted to pull his mouth away from Flint's cock and tell him off but he wanted to see this through. He felt an urgency he couldn't explain. He wanted to know if he could really make Flint come.

"Suck it harder," Flint demanded.

Draco did as Flint requested while Flint moaned and snarled in satisfaction. Draco decided to close his eyes. He wanted to imagine he was with someone else. He tried picturing Pansy but it just didn't fit. Potter flitted in his mind and Draco swatted him away. He'd had enough of Harry Potter for one lifetime. He instead settled on his friend, Blaise Zabini. As far as blokes went, Blaise was _exceptional_. Yes, sucking him off was a much more pleasant image, one he could really get behind.

"Oh yeah. Mmm. You're really getting into this, blood traitor," Flint said and Draco could feel his blood boil.

Draco wondered if biting down on Flint's blessed cock would shut him up but thought better of it. He didn't suppose he could take Flint in a fight, unless he could get to his wand first.

"I'm almost there. Mmm, your mouth feels so good," Flint growled.

Draco sped up his motion, deciding he wanted this just to be over. He could feel Flint thrusting with his pelvis right before he let out a moan and his cock squirted hot come down Draco's throat in heavy bursts. The taste really wasn't that bad. Pansy had always swallowed his come with ease but she didn't seem like it much.

"Ugh. That was great, blood traitor," Flint shouted through heavy breaths.

Draco stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He went to pull his cock out from his robes but Flint backed up and laugh.

"Don't be confused. I'm not sucking you off. I'm not gay," Flint said, looking at Draco with disgust as he put his cock away.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Draco snarled.

"Why should I care? You're the one who wanted this. I'm going home so I can fuck my wife," Flint said.

And just like that he casually waltzed out of his Draco room. Distantly Draco could hear Flint saying goodbyes to his mother and father. There was something so infuriating about it all, Draco thought, as he pulled his cock out and started stroking himself.

Draco sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He pushed Flint out of his mind. He thought about Zabini. Yes, Zabini was a good image. Very good, in fact. Images were a blur in his mind. He was too turned on to hone in on any one thing. He just needed to come and then he would be OK again.

"Oh!" Draco grunted as his cock spasmed, shooting come onto his hand and his robes.

"Shit," Draco said, suddenly embarrassed by the mess he had created.

He quickly grabbed his wand and cleaned up. Once the mess was taken care of he sat at the top of his bed in contemplation. He closed his eyes. Zabini still looked sexy. Merlin, even Flint's big stupid cock seemed kind of sexy. For one terrible moment he pictured Potter and almost allowed himself to think that maybe even he was a bit sexy, though he'd just as soon give him a busted lip than a blowjob.

"Fuck," Draco growled.

Fine, he thought. So, he was queer? What did it even matter? Whose business was it even? Fuck them all. No one could pass judgment on him. No one.

He still liked girls. This could be his secret, just like Flint had his. Someday he would take a wife. The idea of keeping a secret like that from his wife wasn't pleasing but if she wouldn't accept him as he was, what choice would he have?

As long as his mother and father never found out, he thought it would be fine.


End file.
